


The Dentist

by SaSatan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Dentist, Gen, Scared Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Wade has to go to the dentist and Spiderman has to come along. Let's just say Wade isn't a fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Sorry for any mistakes, I write on my phone and use autocorrect. So yeah.
> 
> It's just a stupid idea I got suddenly and thought why not write something and ignore my other seven fics.
> 
> You can see them as husbands and husbands or just some besties being besties which is just as adorable.

As Spiderman got dragged along by a weary Deadpool, which nearly crossed the line of being scared, Spiderman expected a terrible demon or worse.

But he didn't understand when Wade pushed the button on the elevator to the floor where the dentist is.

Was the dentist a sadist? Killing people by drilling them? What is going on?

And then Wade walked to the desk clerk, saying he has an appointment at quarter past 3.

Still in trance, convinced he's asleep and dreaming, Wade took Spiderman hand and dragged him to the waiting room in which they were alone.

Shaking his head, Peter looked at Wade, his mask over his face but through the mask he could see Wades pout and trembling lips.

What is happening?

"What is going on?"

Wade looked up to look at Spiderman, his lip didn't stop to tremble.

"My tooth hurts. It could be caries. I don't wanna be alone.", again Wade looked down, his lips trembling worse, even a sob could be heard.

The fuck is happening?

"Why the fuck are you crying? You got stabbed a few days ago and you didnt even flinch, but now you are crying, because of some tooth pain?"

Ridiculous. That guy is ridiculous. And that's his best friend. Peter isn't sure if he should be fond of this idiot or frustrated.

Then Wade shook his head. His lips still trembling.

"Not crying of the pain. I. I don't like dentist."

It was silent for a few beat between them.

"You are scared."

Wade gasped, turning his head to Spiderman very fast.

"I am not scared! I'm deadpool! I'm badass and not scared at all!"

"Then I can go? If you aren't that scared, right?", with that Spiderman pushed himself up from the chair, just to be pulled back inside the chair, hard enough to make the chair dip backwards and nearly making him fall.

Annoyed, he looked at Wade, his mouth open to complain, but he saw Wade face, mask on the floor.

Spiderman sighed, relaxed back into the chair and took Wades hand in his.

When Deadpool looks at you with teary, wide eyes with obvious dear, then you better stay.

That's what you do for your best friend after all.


End file.
